Time to Spare
by JackieStarSister
Summary: Drabbles about the Disney movies, featuring various characters. Includes character studies, outtakes, and explanations to plot holes. Chapters will be rearranged into chronological order. Please review!
1. Talkative or Silent

_Published March 11, 2012_

Wendy had a habit of rambling when she was nervous or excited.

She rarely met anyone new, and so it wasn't often that she talked to someone who didn't know everything about her or her family. She wanted to tell Peter so much, about Nana and Father and her concerns about growing up. She was excited because she was finally meeting the person from her stories, whom she so admired. She was nervous – though she tried not to show it – because she wanted him to like her; in fact part of her hoped that he would come to their window again.

Peter was too startled to respond right away. Rather than let an awkward silence prevail, Wendy started just saying whatever came into her mind. Then Peter could barely get a word in, and he was slightly baffled by how much she could say at once.

"Girls talk too much," he observed, scratching his head.

Eventually he found that he was wrong about this initial impression. He found that Wendy didn't always talk so much; and Tiger Lily almost never spoke. That was the first hint Peter had that every girl is different.


	2. Another Way of Putting It

_Published April 5, 2012_

"I'll slash you to ribbons!"

"And I'll cut you to pieces!"

It amused Wendy whenever Michael repeated something John said, only using different words.

"Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers," John said excitedly, pantomiming wielding a sword.

"Yes, and fight pirates too." Michael tried to imitate his brother's moves, but ended up falling down on the floor.

Sometimes, it seemed that Michael was, in fact, oblivious to the fact that he was being redundant. Or, as Michael would say, he hadn't known what John actually meant.

"Personally, I should prefer to see the Aborigines," John commented.

"And the Indians too," Michael added.

Sometimes, Michael served, intentionally or otherwise, as John's translator. It was because of Michael that the young Lost Boys, most of whom barely knew how to read, were able to understand John's formal speech and accelerated vocabulary.


	3. Age Is Just A Number

_Published February 26, 2012_

"But Mummy," Jane said, tugging on her mother's dress, "if Peter Pan ran away from home the day he was born, how is it that he was the same age as you, and older than the other Lost Boys?" When she saw her mother's smile, she added disappointedly, "Is it one of those things you have to take on faith?"

"I have a theory." Wendy pulled her daughter into her lap. "You see, in Neverland children can stay young forever – if they so choose. Of course Peter and the Lost Boys don't want to grow up, so they don't age in Neverland. But as you and I know, Peter likes to visit the mainland sometimes. I think that whenever he leaves Neverland, he ages while he's away. But it's so slow, over such a long time, that he doesn't notice."

Jane was awed. "How old do you think he is, really?"

"If I had to guess – Peter could be many decades old, perhaps even centuries."


	4. Is This Normal?

_Published July 25, 2012_

Jane joined the Girl Guides at a young age. It was there that she learned survival skills – how to build a raft, how to start and maintain a fire, even basic first aid.

She learned how to sew. It wasn't her favorite thing to do, but it proved worthwhile when she surprised her mother with something she made: a rag doll meant to look like Peter Pan. Wendy was delighted by her creativity; even Edward was impressed with her craftsmanship.

When the girls went on a camping trip, Jane tried telling her mother's Peter Pan stories by the campfire. She held their attention, until the end, when she said proudly, "I'm going to be the very first Lost Girl." They laughed at her when they realized she believed the stories were true.

Jane was confused, and a bit hurt by her friends' reactions. They seemed to think that the stories were made-up, like other bedtime tales. But when Wendy told her about the adventures of Peter Pan, she always spoke with feeling and emphasis, excitement and seriousness, as though it had really happened.

That camping trip was when Jane first began to doubt.


	5. A Man of His Word

_Published May 6, 2012_

Hook had tried using such methods as kidnapping and threatening to get information, but they failed him in getting Tiger Lily to disclose Peter Pan's hideout. She didn't believe him when he claimed to be a man of his word; and perhaps she was right not to. Why should she trust him when he had captured her, and threatened not only her life but also her afterlife?

From then on, Hook tried a new approach to women whose help he needed. He simply sang a different tune: he acted like a sympathetic gentleman.

It proved much more effective: it worked, first with Tinker Bell in revealing the Lost Boys' home, and then with Jane in finding his treasure and capturing Peter Pan.

The only problem was lying. A gentleman did not lie. So Hook did not; instead, he thought ahead and chose his words very carefully.

Tinker Bell demanded that he promise not to harm Peter. Hook gave his word that he wouldn't lay a finger, or a hook, on Peter Pan. And he didn't; all he did was lower a bomb disguised as a present into Hangman's Tree.

Similarly, Jane required that he swear not to harm Peter. For the girl who needed to see in order to believe, Hook added some authenticity by producing a written document. He promised not to harm a single hair on Peter Pan's head. And so, when he captured Pan, Hook plucked one red hair and declared it the one he would not harm.

It was a very efficient tactic, and left the girls with no one to blame but themselves.

However, his plan backfired in one way. Part of the reason that Tinker Bell was willing to forgive Jane and be friends with her, was because she too had been tricked by Captain James Hook, and knew what it was like to have things spiral out of control because of your actions. In a strange way, he gave them a new basis for a friendship.


	6. A Treasure of One

_Published July 3, 2013_

**Author's Note:** I wrote this after watching the movie again, and wondering why the pirates acted as they did. I theorized that this might be their reasoning. I took the name Mullins from the Disney Wiki page for the pirate crew.

* * *

><p>Most of the pirates had come to Neverland—and thereby stopped aging—during the Golden Age of Piracy. They knew that there had once been a pirate code, and ideas of good form and bad form. Captain Hook had once held to those codes—until the day he lost his hand. Peter Pan hadn't shown him good form, cutting his hand off and throwing it to a crocodile. In his spite and fury, Hook gave up practicing good form.<p>

In traditional pirate crews, any booty stolen was divided up evenly among the crew. But when Hook finally got his treasure back from Pan, it was understood that the treasure would belong to the captain. No one on the _Jolly Roger_ questioned his ownership.

When the smallest Lost Boy, Tootles, placed a gem in his slingshot, he was trying to aim it at one of the pirates, to stun him—like David striking Goliath with a single stone, in a story he'd once heard. He actually hit his target, but the pirate's head was so hard that the gem ricocheted, bouncing into the air and over the side of the ship.

Mullins saw it, with his one remaining eye, and realized it might be the only opportunity he would have, to get a piece of treasure for himself. The other pirates understood this. That's why they followed the rest of the treasure as Jane and the Lost Boys threw it overboard.


	7. Coming Home

_Published August 25, 2012_

London was different than Peter remembered. It still had a river and a giant clock, but many buildings were gone, while some stood half-demolished.

"What happened to London?" Peter asked, though he doubted Jane would understand what he meant.

"The Blitz happened," Jane answered. "We're at war with Germany. German planes drop bombs on the city."

Peter knew what bombs were; he remembered all too well Hook's attempt to kill him with a bomb disguised as a present.

"I want to see Kensington Gardens," he said. Jane knew where that was; her parents used to take her and Danny on walks there. Wendy had plenty of stories about fairies and animals that lived there. And fortunately most of the park was still intact.

"Did you know I used to live there?" Peter said conversationally. "I still do sometimes."

"Really?"

"I lived with the birds for a while; they're the ones who taught me how to fly." Peter pulled out his famed instrument, the pan pipes he had made himself. He blew one low note, then quickly a high note and one in the middle; two swans let him put one foot on each of their backs, and swam with him balancing on them. Jane laughed a little, watching them.


	8. Faith and Trust

_Published October 15, 2012_

Jane meant to bring Hook's key with her, as a souvenir. Once she freed Peter from the anchor, she put the in her sweater pocket.

She didn't think of it again until the day after she returned home, when she was packing for their journey to the countryside. Jane checked the pocket of the sweater she had worn that night – and found that it was empty. There was nothing to indicate that she'd had an adventure.

Maybe it had fallen out when she was flying over London. Or maybe she had never gone at all.

No. She had gone. And having faith meant believing without having proof. Jane knew in her heart that it had all been real.

And when she looked out her window on clear nights and saw the second star to the right shining, there was no room in her heart left for doubt.


End file.
